


Closer

by wrewrites



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrewrites/pseuds/wrewrites
Summary: It never really occurred to Yuki to ask why they were doing it, or whether he or Natsuki was the one to suggest sneaking onto Ayumi’s boat in the middle of the night, but here they were.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this back in 2012 when Tsuritama first came out. I completely forgot about it until a few days ago and I figured I'd finish it. I'd forgotten how much I loved it. :)

It never really occurred to Yuki to ask why they were doing it, or whether he or Natsuki was the one to suggest sneaking onto Ayumi’s boat in the middle of the night, but here they were.

It was a hot night, and the humidity made Yuki’s bright red hair stick to his forehead and neck; made him restless and antsy and excited. He was a little nervous about getting caught, but Natsuki shushed him.

“Nothing bad’s gonna happen, ok?” Yuki nodded and Natsuki smiled, and they ran silently toward the dock.

Once they climbed aboard there was an awkward pause. Neither had really planned this far ahead. They froze in realization, looked at one another, and burst out laughing. Natsuki threw his head back and Yuki covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle his giggles, eyes shining and laughter ringing in the quiet night air. They finally calmed down as a breeze from the see ruffled their hair and cooled the air.

Yuki couldn’t stop smiling.

He’d never had a friend before. Never had someone that would talk to him and make him feel light. Definitely no one who would convince him that sneaking out and onto a boat at 2 am was a good idea.

Yuki stared as another gust shifted the sea and Natsuki looked out to the horizon. He felt his cheeks redden. Natsuki looked so peaceful in a way he almost never let himself look in front of others, his hair so dark; Yuki wanted to reach out and see if it was as soft as it looked.

“Oi Natsuki-“ He cut himself off when their eyes met and he felt the water start to rise.

_Nononono, deep breath._

“Yuki?”

He scrubbed his face, breathed, and forced a smile. “Ah, nothing.”

Natsuki walked toward him, ruffled Yuki’s hair and lay down on the deck, staring at the sky. Yuki started, but found himself lying next to him, shoulders almost touching. The stars were out, peppered throughout deep blue sky on this clear night.

Yuki tried to focus on the beautiful sight above him, but all he could think about was how close he was to Natsuki; how he was breathing far too loudly and his heart was beating way too fast.

Yuki looked at Natsuki’s face. His eyes were glistening in the starlight and it suddenly occurred to Yuki that their hands were barely a centimeter from each other. All he had to do was move ever so slightly and they’d be touching. Yuki furrowed his brow. Did he dare? What would that mean? How could he even be sure Natsuki wouldn’t throw him away like everyone else did?

The water started rising and Yuki heard his breathing rushing in his ear.

_Nononono I can do this._

He felt Natsuki shift slightly closer and then-

Yuki’s pinky was around Natsuki’s.

It felt like an eternity before either of them breathed, and Yuki was sure his face was the color of his hair. The air was thick with tension and Yuki couldn’t bear to look at Natsuki’s face.

_Say something!_

But he couldn’t. His jaw clenched hard and the words wouldn’t come. Just when Yuki thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Natsuki lifted his hand.

Yuki was disappointed, but he could breathe. If Natsuki didn’t want to touch him, it was alright, as long as he wasn’t mad.

“Do you see that constellation?” Natsuki asked quietly. Yuki followed the arm pointing at the sky with his eyes.

“Um…”

“Here.” Natsuki scooted closer, and the heat returned to where Yuki felt black hair tickle his cheek.

“That’s the big dipper, part of Ursa Major, and there,” Yuki traced the sky with Natsuki’s hand.

“That’s Draco, the dragon.” Natsuki turned to look at Yuki’s face, dropping his hand and twining their fingers. Under his gaze Yuki felt the air rush out of him. He took a shallow breath. He felt heavy in his chest and so light in his head, as if he were about to float away. He shivered but he felt hot all over.

Natsuki reached up with his other hand, turning completely toward his friend and cupping his cheek, turning his face so they were looking at each other. Yuki’s lip quivered and Natsuki stared searchingly into his eyes.

“Do you see?” Yuki’s eyes widened before letting them fall shut. He couldn’t believe it, but he did.

“Yes.”

Yuki did not open his eyes when he felt Natsuki shift so that his torso was on top of Yuki’s, and the entire length of their legs were touching. He kept them shut when he felt Natsuki’s shaking hands tuck a red strand behind his ear and linger on his neck. Yuki breathed and he felt. Oh he felt so much; Natsuki was so warm, was everywhere. He was dizzy and happy and couldn’t help but cling to Natsuki’s t-shirt as he set his glasses on the deck. The boat swayed, Yuki breathed, and Natsuki finally leaned down and kissed him.

His lips were soft and Yuki was grateful he was lying down because his knees felt so weak that if he were standing he was sure he would have fallen. Natsuki’s thumb stroked a collarbone and he sucked Yuki’s bottom lip and kissed him again. Yuki was so overwhelmed he could only hold on and whimper.

Their noses brushed and they kissed long and light, the butterflies in Yuki’s stomach never ceasing; only crashing feeling around him like the waves of the ocean.

Natsuki, to Yuki’s surprise, made a loud whine as he pulled back, and then moved so he was completely on top of Yuki and kissed him harder. Yuki gasped and found his hands reaching up into black strands that were much softer than he ever anticipated. Yuki swiped his tongue across Natsuki’s top lip and felt the moan he received deep below his stomach. He was breathing hard, but he was afraid if he stopped kissing Natsuki then this feeling would change, go back to the way it was, so he pulled him closer, as close as he could get, until every breath Yuki took was a kiss from Natsuki. His hips moved and he gasped when Natsuki moved to mouth his ear. He shivered and panted until Natsuki slowed, kissing under his jaw, his temple, and then lingering on his lips, before burying his face into Yuki’s neck, breathing hard himself.

Neither moved, just held each other close and breathed in the salty sea air.

Yuki opened his eyes.

The breeze made his hair flutter but all he could focus on was the warmth of Natsuki's body over him and the smattering of stars above. If he could just stay here forever, live in this moment.

Natsuki shifted to the side, though his head remained comfortably tucked into Yuki's neck, and tangled their fingers back together. They both breathed quiet so as not to disturb the stillness and watched the stars.

Yuki didn't mean to gasp, but he couldn't hold the sound in when he saw one star fly across the sky.

"You saw it too?"

Yuki looked up to see Natsuki up on one elbow, staring down at him. He swallowed. "Yeah."

"Are you going to make a wish?"

"I-" Yuki hesitated. Braced himself to, for once tonight, say what he meant.

"Everything I would've wished for has already happened."

Natsuki blinked. The thumb stroking Yuki's stilled. A small smile appeared on Natsuki's face before turning into a grin, and then, a laugh.

Yuki watched Natsuki in awe; Who knew Natsuki could be so _cute_? He thought that maybe he should be offended, but the smile on his own face grew anyway. He had no power to stop that or the warmth in his chest. Still...

"Are you making fun of me?"

Natsuki stopped giggling but his smile and grip on Yuki's hand stayed.

"No! I'm just-" He kissed Yuki's cheek and his chin and then lingered on his mouth.

"I'm so happy."

Yuki felt his heart beat and his cheeks heat but the water did not rise. He freed his had from Natsuki's grasp and then wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling him back down on top of him. He wanted to be closer.

"Me too."

They didn't move from that spot for a long while. When their eyes started to droop and birds started to chirp, they finally pulled themselves up and snuck off the boat.

The walk home was not long, but it was filled with an electric, nervous excitement. They hadn't gotten the chance to really talk about what was happening, too busy kissing and feeling to bother with concrete logistics. Yuki would normally freak out about something this big going unsaid, but he was too fixated on Natsuki's hand in his, the gentle weight in his palm, to worry about it too much. When they reached Yuki's front door, they dropped hands. Natsuki started, huffed and then scratched the back of his head.

"I'll call you tomorrow? Is that ok?"

Yuki gave a quick nod. They were back in that place where they weren't sure what they were allowed to do. The boat was perfect and Yuki wanted to be back there. How could he fix this?

"Okay, well good night-er, good morning." Natsuki smiled and turned to walk away.

"Wait, Natsuki-" The words were out before Yuki could stop them. Natsuki stopped and turned around. His eyes were wide but, if Yuki could guess, hopeful.

"Yes?"

Yuki couldn't chicken out now. His heart began to beat out of his chest but he ignored it. His feet brought in front of Natsuki. 

His arms reached up, hands framing Natsuki's face as his palms stroked his cheekbones, and then gripped black hair. He pulled him in slow and kissed him, chaste and perfect. When he pulled away he noticed the pink hue of Natsuki's flushed cheeks. His hands lingered a moment more before letting go. Yuki smiled. He did that.

"Good night."

Both boys lay in their beds when they got home, smiling into the morning. Their lips still tingled with memories of the night, and what lay ahead was all they ever wanted.


End file.
